Un Grito Necesario
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: Sí, Sakura siempre había tratado mal a Naruto. Pero cuando se dio cuenta que lo amaba se prometió a sí misma, por lo menos, nunca más gritarle. Hasta que en la treceava semana de novios no soportó más... "Pero fue un grito necesario." se dijo feliz


--

**L**o de siempre: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de esta maniática obsesa. *__*

* * *

*******

Sakura se miraba en el espejo del baño de su habitación. La Haruno levantó la mano y tocó sus mechones rosas. Estaban empezando a crecer; tenía cerca de cinco meses de no pasarse por la peluquería. La chica hizo una mueca. ¿Y si lo dejaba largo de nuevo?

La primera vez, hacía seis años, ella misma los había cortado. Sakura sonrió con nostalgia: Aquellas vez cuando se dijo iba a dejar de ser la niña tonta que necesitaba ser cuidada. La primera vez que en su mente la palabra protección no tenía un solitario destinatario. Había un plural, porque esa vez no sólo pensó en Sasuke, él también había estado presente. Después de todo, él se había portado tan valiente. Un inoportuno suspiro se le escapó.

Aunque debía ser sincera consigo misma: en aquel tiempo no le soportaba. Le desquiciaba, le hacía perder los estribos, le provocaba una ganas enormes de gritarle. Pero tenía excusa, él siempre se comportaba como un idiota. La chica de cabellos rosas sonrió de forma diferente.

Lo más inverosímil de todo era que en todo el tiempo de conocerlo él apenas había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo atolondrado, escandaloso, tragón de ramen, indiscreto, pervertido, malicioso, bromista, irreverente: el mismo baka de siempre. Pero también nunca había dejado de comportarse de esa forma tan amena, tan llena de optimismo, tan alegre, tan dulce, tan entregada, tan sincera, tan honesta, tan fiel a su camino, tan firme en sus convicciones: siempre el mismo Naruto. Un suspiro más fuerte que el anterior salió de nuevo.

¿Por qué Naruto había dejado de insinuársele? ¿Por qué ya no le pedía esas citas con las que tanto le acosaba y a las que ella tanto de negó? ¿Por qué la maldita ley de Murphy tenía que existir? ¿Por qué ahora que anhelaba que Naruto le persiguiera, su interés en ella brillaba por su ausencia?

"_- El amor te pegó duro, ¿ne?_" se burló su yo interna.

¡Kuso! Lo más lamentable del asunto es que se lo tenía merecido. ¿Sería acaso que el distanciamiento de Naruto se debía al teme?

Sakura se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía traviesa. "El teme." Nunca en su vida se habría imaginado que se referiría a Sasuke de esa manera.

Desde que Sasuke había sido sometido y obligado a volver a Konoha, Naruto había cambiado su relación con ella. Poco a poco había empezado a marcar distancia entre ellos, y ella lo había notado. ¿Sería acaso que pensaba que seguía interesada en él? ¿Naruto se alejaba para que ella se acercara a Sasuke?

La Haruno sonrió. ¡Eso era! Naruto creía que ella seguía siendo la cría enamorada de su amigo. Sakura sonrió satisfecha de su deducción: Sí, sin duda él seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

_"- ¿No crees que ya es tiempo que tú hagas algo?"_ le sonó de nuevo la vocecita en la cabeza.

Sakura dirigió sus ojos verdes a su reflejo. No estaba muy segura de qué poder hacer. No es que fuera muy arrojada tampoco era tímida, pero nunca se había encontrado en una situación similar. ¿Cómo acercarse a él?

_"- Invítale a comer ramen."_ soltó de inmediato su yo interior.

- No, muy poco original.

_"- ¡Pídele una cita entonces!"_ sonó su conciencia emocionada.

- No, muy directo.

_"- ¿Pedirle entrenar juntos?"_ dijo esta vez con actitud confundida.

- No, muy impersonal.

_"- ¿Sugerirle ir juntos a las termales?"_ recomendó su vocecita con tono más que sugerente. Casi podía ver a su Sakura interna enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Las termales?

_"- Sí… imagínate tú y Naruto en las termales especiales. En ese ambiente tan único que da el vapor, con poca ropa… con nada de ropa, sin gente alrededor. Naruto aproximándose a ti con su pecho bronceado y el cabello húmedo, acercando su rostro para besarte. Naruto pegándote a la pared de la fuente con fuerza, besándote con intensidad prodigándote caricias por toooodo el cuerpo. Naruto deslizando sus piernas para acomodarse entre las tuyas, Naruto diciéndole que te ama mientras se hunde profundamente en…. _

- ¡¡¡Kya, Sakura!!!- se gritó la Haruno a sí misma, por la secuencia de pornoimágenes que su propia conciencia le había creado. Un cosquilleo le recorría el cuerpo. – E-eso fue muy atrevido… ¡Pervertida! - auto regañándose se miró al espejo. Un gran rojo le cubría la cara y un intenso calor se negaba a irse de su interior.

_"- TSK, tú y yo somos la misma, así que no reclames"_ murmuró su yo interna._"- Pero entiéndelo: ¡Alguien nos los va a ganar si no te mueves ya!"_

Sakura se llevo las manos al cabello jugueteando con un mechón, pensando en que hacer, en donde invitarle sin que pareciera tan desesperada y ansiosa de su compañía. Entonces el mismo objeto que tocaba le dio la luz.

"Con el cabello corto resaltan tu ojos, Sakura-chan" sonó la voz de un infante Naruto.

- Nos cortaremos el cabello.- dijo Sakura a su imagen.

* * *

- Ko-Konichiwa, Naruto.- le saludó a sus espaldas cuando al fin le encontró "casualmente" por la lavandería.

- ¡Eh!... ¡Ah Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo estás? – desplegó su enorme sonrisa.

- Eh… muy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal la misión?

- Bien, aunque Yamato-sensei aun me pone de nervios cuando se enoja y me mira de esa forma.- dijo imitando la mirada algo tétrica que a veces usaba Yamato sólo con él. Sakura no pudo evitar reírse. - ¿Vienes a lavado?

- No.

- Yo acabo de dejar varios kilos de ropa.- el chico sonrió cohibido.- Entre tantas misiones no he tenido tiempo de hacer muchas cosas en mi casa. Saqué ocho cajas de basura en total cuando la limpié. - dijo recuperando su habitual manera.- Debiste ver, mates unas arañas enormes… ¿Y a donde vas?

- Yo,… yo pues voy a la peluquería.- dijo sintiéndose nerviosa.- ¿O crees que deba dejarme otra vez el cabello largo? – preguntó tocando un mechón de nuevo. - …Tu opinión me… me importa mucho. – dijo dubitativa.

Naruto le miró extrañado. ¿A su Sakura-chan le interesaba saber lo que él pensaba?

- ¿A… a ti como te parece que luce mejor? – intentaba sonar segura, pero los nervios eran traicioneros.

- ¿De verdad quieres saber lo que pienso, Sakura-chan? – indagó aún sorprendido.

- Cla-claro que sí.

Él sonrió, sujetándose la barbilla, pensando. Esperaba no estar confundiendo las señales que le lanzaba Sakura ¿Sería que al fin después de tantos años se fijara en él?

Si era así, definitivamente tendría que buscar a Kakashi para agradecerle. El ninja copia le había recomendado que ahora que Sasuke estaba de nuevo en Konoha, le brindara espacio a Sakura. Probablemente ella tenía muchas cosas que pensar sobre el Uchiha y él. "¡¿Yo?!" le había preguntado sacudido por el comentario de su sensei. El ojo de Kakashi se había vuelto brillante cuando le decía que al parecer en Sakura el papel de ambos se había invertido. Y por poco creíble que pareciera Naruto había entendido el comentario de Kakashi. Además según Sai y Yamato, si él hacía eso de brindarle espacio, Sakura lo agradecería. Porque sus compañeros también tenían la sospecha de que la pelirrosa no le veía de la misma manera desde hacía varios años.

¿Pero y si estaba equivocándose? ¿Y si todos estaban equivocados? No importaba, qué más podía ganar que no fuera uno de sus acostumbrados golpes noqueadores. El era un luchador, si caía de nuevo, sabía que volvería a levantarse.

- Me… me gustas ma-más con el cabello corto.- dijo algo atropellado con unas mejillas ardiendo.

_"¡Kya Sakura, a qué es hermoso!"_ le canturreó su yo interna. El corazón de Sakura había dado un respingo al escuchar ese "Me gustas."

Naruto la miró por unos segundos esperando su reacción, ya casi listo para recibir un coscorrón, o mínimo un gesto desdeñoso.

- ¿En… en serio, Naruto?

- Ya lo creo que sí, ttebayo.- dijo dulcificando el semblante, sonriendo apenas.

_"¡Kawaii!"_ chilló su inner.

- ¿Me acompañarías a cortarlo? – dijo ganando confianza.

- Ha-Hai, Sakura-chan.- susurró. Sakura le miró turbarse y ganar algo más de sonrojo en sus mejillas, haciendo que esas marcas tan particulares que poseía, se reforzaran con el rubor.

El recorrido a la peluquería lo hicieron en silencio. Tanto Naruto como ella, nuevos y conscientes de la inevitable realidad que entre ellos dos se avecinaba, parecían inseguros de cómo conducirse uno con el otro. Aunque Sakura tenía algo muy en claro: No quería que él cambiara. Y Naruto, él deseaba firmemente que ella siguiera tal cual era. La peli rosa retomó de nuevo el asunto de la limpieza de la casa para hablar de algo, el pobre Naruto se lanzó sobre el tema, agradecido de que Sakura le conociera tan bien para darse cuenta que la situación se le estaba haciendo muy complicada.

Cuando llegaron a la peluquería se robaron la atención de las presentes momentáneamente. Luego del silencio habitual que se forma ante los que irrumpen en algún lugar, todas las que estaban allí volvieron a sus asuntos.

Sakura pidió servicio. Una de las chicas se acercó a atenderle. Mientras le cortaban los cabellos rosas, la Haruno lanzaba unas miradas sonrientes a través del espejo que eran recibidas por unos vivaces ojos azules aparentemente ocultos tras una revista de cortes para cabello.

La chica de nombre Suri ya limpiaba con su brocha unos cuantos cabellos de los hombros de Sakura cuando Naruto se aproximó a ellas. El rubio sonrió ampliamente cuando se plantó junto a ellas, mirando a la peli rosa.

- El cabello corto hace más bonitos tus ojos, Sakura-chan.

- ¿De verdad?

- Lo juro.- levantó una mano acariciando unas hebras rosas. Sakura ganó color en las mejillas.

Suri les miró con gesto enternecido.

- Su novio es muy dulce.- intervino de pronto. Ambos se miraron con contrariedad.- ¿Por qué son novios, ne?

Los ojos azules de Naruto tomaron a los verdes de Sakura. Tembló al percatarse que estos esperaban ansiosos que él fuera quien emitiera la respuesta. No supo cómo pero pudo percibir que lo que deseaba él, era lo mismo que pedía ella.

- Ha-Hai.- dijo. El jade en los ojos de Sakura brilló como nunca.- Ella… ella es mi novia.

- Ha-Hai. Él… él mi novio.- respondió ella. Los mares que le parecían los ojos de Naruto se tornaron más añiles.

- Ya me lo parecía.- dijo la chica.- El amor entre ustedes se percibe de inmediato.- añadió guiñándoles un ojo.

Los eternos compañeros sonrieron. Pero más que sonreírle a Suri, sonrieron para ellos.

A partir de entonces y como siempre, todo fue natural entre ellos. Fueron los mismos de siempre, con la excepción que los gritos de Sakura para él ya no aparecían. Sakura se había prometida a sí misma nunca volver a gritarle. Aunque los golpes, esos sí una que otra vez aparecían. Sí, seguían siendo iguales.

Después de salir de la peluquería decidieron, ambos, ir a almorzar ramen. Parecieron no sorprender a nadie cuando les vieron entrar a Ichiraku tomados de las manos.

La propuesta de la primera cita oficial fue por parte de Naruto. Con agitación había pasado por Sakura a su casa, y con reflejado nerviosismo había enfrentado el escrutinio de los Haruno. Pero su alivio fue recuperado cuando le recordaron como el héroe que había salvado la villa hacía varios años, aceptándole para novio de su hija de buena manera. Naruto había llevado a Sakura a cenar a un restaurant, que a Sakura le había maravillado, para luego dirigirse al mirador de Konoha. La noche ese día estaba tachonada por un sinfín de titilantes estrellas y bajo ese cielo de brillantes, se besaron por primera vez. Había sido el día más feliz para Naruto y el más inolvidable para Sakura.

Al día siguiente, ambos de nuevo, habían decidido entrenar juntos. Desde entonces siempre sería así, a menos que alguno de los dos estuviera fuera por alguna misión lo hacían por separado.

Entonces varias semanas después de relación, Sakura le volvía a gritar. Ella intentó por todos los medio no hacerlo, pero no pudo. Fue superior a sus fuerzas**:**

¡Na-Naruto!... resonó por todas las instalaciones.

Segundos después, un "Te amo" salía de los labios de Naruto mientras llegaba a la misma cima de placer que ella.

Al poco rato, el rubio respiraba sosegado. Con ojos cerrados descansaba su cabeza en unos de los hombros de Sakura, pero sus brazos la sostenían con fuerza. En cambio los de Sakura le abrazaban de modo exiguo, pero los ojos de jade le miraban vidriosos. Aunque ambos compartían la misma sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Estás bien, Sakura-chan…- murmuró

- Muy bien... Naruto.- dijo acariciándole el cabello húmedo.

El rubio lanzó una ojeada alrededor. Aunque el lugar fuera cerrado, no dudaba en que alguien les hubiera escuchado. Pero no le importaba, su relación con Sakura estaba de las mil maravillas y después de todo la idea de estar allí había sido suya.

- ¿Me amas, Sakura-chan?

- Por supuesto, baka.- dijo. Naruto apenas sonrió de lado. De inmediato ella se dio cuenta que él lo quería escuchar de sus propios labios. – Te amo, Naruto. – esa vez la sonrisa si fue como las que le gustaban a ella, luego la peli rosa le murmuró traviesa.- De verdad, ttebayo.

- ¡Eh! Esa es mi frase.- dijo con una sonrisa, ella le miró haciendo un puchero.- Pero la puedes usar porque eres: mi amada Sakura-chan.

- ¿Muy amada? - dijo ella sonriendo

- Muchísimo muy amada.- reafirmó.

Sakura le abrazó con fuerza, luego miró el lugar; había sido una gran idea visitarlo. Porque La idea de asistir juntos las Termales, esa había sido completamente suya. Sakura sonrió. Las escenas en acababan de acontecer habían sido casi una réplica exacta con las que había fantaseado hacía varias semanas, trece para ser precisas.

_"-Sakura... le gritasté."_ comentó su yo interna.

"Pero fue un grito necesario" se contestó Sakura feliz.

_"¡Kya! ya lo creo que sí"_ por fin su pervertida conciencia se mostraba de acuerdo

***

* * *

¡Oh sí! Mi Afición por estos dos es cada vez más grande.

Pues lo siento pero el lado pervertido que intento dominar siempre me brota XD. Así que este relato, muy ligeramente hot, espero haya gustado. Y obviamente dedicado a toda la comunidad NaruSaku del Fandom.

¡Na! Que les aburro.... así que Un saludo enorme y ¡¡Ciaoooo!!


End file.
